Prision
by MrRayney
Summary: —Ven a vivir conmigo, tú no tienes que seguir haciendo esto— Pero ella simplemente contesto —Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto sería diferente?—


_**Prison**_

_**Escrito por DollyPop12**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Hola chicos y chicas del fandom Teen Titans, aquí su querido traductor y escritor, MrRayney con una nueva traducción.

Esta vez traigo el segundo Flinx que he traducido dentro de este fandom, de nuevo como un regalo para una amiga mía que todos deben conocer ya.

Así es hablo de Cintriux nuestra reina de la comedia y una de las mayores fans del Flinx que conozco.

Como hoy es viernes 13 creímos que era el momento oportuno para que hiciera esta traducción, sin nada más que decir espero que la disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, ni tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hice para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Prisión**_

Wally West nunca antes había estado obsesionado.

Bueno por lo menos no una que era destructiva. Siempre había sido una persona que podía resistir las tentaciones de la vida. Era el orgullo y la alegría de su tía, al igual que el de su tío y mentor, era Kid Flash, alguien que salvaba innumerables vidas cada día, sacaba buenas calificaciones en la escuela, era un buen chico.

Tenía un expediente implacable.

Entonces ¿Por qué ella?

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué tenía que endurecer su rostro en una celda repugnante y su corazón maleable cual arcilla la miraba como si pudiera excavar en lo más profundo de su ser y descubrir sus preguntas? Como si tuviera las respuestas a todas ellas.

De entre todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

A través de los barrotes de aquella fría celda. Jinx parecía tan vulnerable como un diamante. Resistente y fuerte, el pilar de su mar. Se preguntó ¿Cómo se había metido a sí mismo en este lio?

Entonces recordó cuando la conoció por primera vez. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no estaba ni cerca de ser la chica más hermosa que había conocido en su vida. Había conocido a Canario Negro, la Mujer Maravilla y a la Cazadora. Había salido con Wonder Girl, se había tomado de la mano con Raven e inclusive había compartido algunas caricias con Starfire cuando esta vestía sus ropas más finas.

Ni siquiera podía explicarse porque estaba tan interesado en la pequeña villana de cabello rosado, era tan pequeña que ni con tacones podía igualar su estatura. Claro que ella era diferente, pero no extraña. Y definitivamente no de una manera desagradable, pero era independientemente una chica completamente diferente.

Tal vez fue debido a su brillante cabello rosa peinado como dos cuernos, una piel más pálida que la de Raven y una actitud tan corrosiva como el ácido. A simple vista, parecía como cualquier otra villana con la que se había topado.

Después hablo con ella y entonces lo supo. Comenzó a conocerla y ese conocimiento recorría sus entrañas, como si se tratara de un letal veneno.

De pie frente a él, se encontraba vestida con sus medias llamativas, un vestido negro y purpura con mangas acampanadas, una vestimenta para nada halagadora.

Necesitaba tener confianza consigo mismo, él había hablado antes con ella. Podía sentir como sus rodillas parecían volverse de plomo, una sensación que solo sentía cuando se enfrentaba con algún villano. Ellos querían apoderarse del mundo y harían cualquier cosa con tal de ganar. Era algo inspirador. Pero al mismo tiempo, eran gente peligrosa.

Ahora estando de pie frente a ella, sentía como si estuviera desnudo y aquel veneno corriera una vez más por sus venas.

Sus bellos ojos color rosa parecían brillar en aquella húmeda celda. Una parte de él se preguntó si se trataba de alguna clase de advertencia…como si se tratara de algún tipo de estrategia para intimidarlo. Pero estaba más ocupado intentando no pensar en abrir aquella celda y aprisionarla contra la pared.

Quería matarla.

Y besarla, y amarla, y despreciarla, y abrazarla, y llorar. Quería agarrar fuertemente su pelo entre sus manos, todo mientras se dejaban llevar por la pasión, quería morder su pálida piel como si se tratara del manjar más delicioso del mundo.

Él quería marcharse.

Pero solo Dios sabe que pasaba por su cabeza para querer quedarse aun.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— Pregunto ella con frialdad. Ella nunca tuvo tacto a la hora de tener estas pláticas con él. Pero esta se había vuelto una rutina entre ellos dos.

Él lo sabía.

Y ella lo sabía aún más.

Debajo de su máscara era presa del pánico. Se preguntó si acaso su carne se había vuelto transparente, si de alguna manera sus ojos azules se convirtieron en canicas de vidrio por los cuales podía ver a través de su alma y ver claramente las cosas que él quería mantener ocultas. Cada molécula de su cuerpo le decía que hiciera lo mejor que podía hacer, que hiciera aquello por lo cual era tan conocido en el mundo.

Quería correr.

Pero hace mucho tiempo que Wally West se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna obsesión, que podía hacer esto inclusive si sus huesos eran presa del pánico.

El podía hacerlo e iba a hacerlo.

Tomando una profunda respiración, con todas sus fuerzas le obligo a sus labios mostrar la sonrisa más sombría que había hecho en su vida. Ella simplemente hizo una mueca cuando lo vio sonreír de esa manera.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunto él— ¿No estas feliz de verme, Jinxy?—

Para Kid Flash nada parecía haber cambiado. Pero unos segundos después, pudo observar la preocupación en aquellos ojos entrecerrados, su cara parecía derretirse y con ella, su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Pero esto no duro mucho, pues la chica segura de sí misma volvió rápidamente.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Kid—

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando— le respondió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— pregunto ella nuevamente— Sé que no estás aquí para bromear. Y estoy bastante segura de que no estás aquí para mirarme como si yo fuera un maldito animal en exhibición. Así que escúpelo ¿Por qué estás aquí?—

Y tan solo hubo silencio. Ella solamente observo como cerro sus ojos e inclino su rostro lejos del de ella, la ira se desato en su vientre como una reacción química.

—Maldita sea, Kid. Deja de perder mi maldito tiempo y lárgate de aquí si no vas a hacer nada. Los dos sabemos que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí. Así que por el amor a dios, dime qué demonios quieres—

Después de unos segundos, Wally finalmente respondió.

—A ti— contesto en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara.

Todo estuvo en silencio por algunos minutos, lo cual estaba volviendo loco al velocista.

— ¿Vienes a rescatarme?—

— ¿No siempre tengo que hacerlo cuando te metes en líos?—

— ¡Yo te mande al hospital! ¡Otra vez! ¿Es esto alguna forma para que te deba toda clase de favores? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿O es que acaso tienes más preguntas estúpidas que hacerme?—

—Ya basta, Jinx. Ya hemos pasado por esto un millón de veces— y a pesar de que su tono de voz se escuchara indiferente, estaba intentando calmarse y no gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos temblaban violentamente mientras desplegaba su puño, dejando al descubierto la llave para liberarla de su confinamiento.

—Tienes razón y ni siquiera respondes mis preguntas—

Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y parecía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos por un instante.

—Y tú sabes muy bien porque— Se burló él.

— ¿Debería?—

—Por supuesto que si ¿Quieres que te haga una mejor pregunta? ¿Por qué siquiera me toleras?—

Ella tan solo suspiro, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar al borde de la celda y con una de sus pálidas manos, envolvió uno de los barrotes, entonces ella levanto su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente con mayor claridad. Sin sus botas con plataforma, ella parecía aún más pequeña…casi minúscula, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Siempre se había imaginado que tendría que saltar para poder besarlo, envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos la sostenían fuertemente por debajo de sus muslos. Y ella siempre pensaría de más durante estas fantasías nocturnas, pues llegaría a imaginarse tener encuentros con él a la medianoche, donde le arrancaría su máscara dejándola a un lado, mientras sentía su caliente boca sobre la suya.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, haciendo a un lado aquellos pensamientos.

No necesitaba pensar esa clase de cosas en estos momentos.

Entonces ella observo como tomo una gran y espesa bocanada de aire antes de dar un par de pasos hacia adelante e inclinarse contra los barrotes de la celda

—Jinx…—

—Nicole…mi nombre es Nicole— le interrumpió ella.

—Muy bien…Nicole—

—Yo supongo que también podría comenzar a pagar mi deuda de una vez— susurro ella, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro en contra de su voluntad. Su risa era dulce, melodiosa y quería escucharla todos los días de su vida, pero sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. Sabía muy bien que ella estaba intentando que olvidara las preguntas que inundaban su mente, hacer que dejara de pensar.

Y Wally estaba cansado de perder.

Cuando acuno su mano sobre su rostro, ella no lo golpeo. De hecho ni siquiera protesto, tan solo siguió sonriendo.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que estas tratando de hacerme— Murmuro él.

—Por favor, reprobé la clase de seducción con la calificación más baja que ha sacado una estudiante dentro de la colmena— ella hizo una pequeña pausa mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada antes de que su rostro se volviera en una sombría expresión— Tu sabes bien que no soy buena para ti—

—Lo sé—

—Entonces ¿Por qué? Y no solo digas que es porque me amas, Kid—

—Wally—

—Q... ¡¿Qué?!—

—MI nombre es Wally, Wally Rudolph West—

— ¡¿Es que acaso te volviste loco?!— Grito Jinx completamente sorprendida, ella comenzó a alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo Kid Flash fue mucho más rápido y metiendo sus brazos por los espacios libres de la celda, la abrazo con fuerza.

Y de repente, comenzó a reír.

—Ya vez, Nicky. Sigues diciendo que eres una persona horrible, pero cuando tienes la oportunidad para matarme, la dejas pasar—

—Nunca pensé en ti como un hombre que le gusta coquetear con la muerte— murmuro ella, rechinando sus dientes.

—Y no lo soy. De hecho nunca pensé que me terminaría enamorando de una villana y mira donde estoy—

Ella simplemente suspiro.

—Me estoy volviendo demasiado vieja para esta mierda—

— ¿Y crees que yo no?—

—Entonces ríndete—

—Te olvidas de algo, Nicky. Soy el chico más rápido del mundo. No me rindo tan fácilmente—

—Es curioso, parecía que estabas a punto de hacerlo hace unos momentos—

El simplemente ignoro ese comentario.

—Ven a vivir conmigo, tú no tienes que seguir haciendo esto—

—La respuesta sigue siendo no ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto sería diferente?—

—Porque sé que también me amas—

Ella simplemente se quedó paralizada entre sus brazos.

—Es por eso que me toleras todo el tiempo, cualquier otra persona me despellejaría vivo, pero tu no. Y es porque me amas— Explico él petulantemente.

—Al parecer has tenido el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo—

—Lo he sabido todo el tiempo...es solo que nunca me lo has demostrado…hasta ahora y sinceramente me alegro de eso—

—Si claro, debe ser el mejor día de tu vida—contesto ella sarcásticamente—Una villana de cuarta con la peor suerte del mundo te quiere, estoy segura que te ganaste la lotería—

Él tan solo sonrió, con cariño la acerco hacia a él,

—Nicky…— dijo Wally con algo de tristeza— Si dices de nuevo que no…yo…finalmente me daré por vencido. Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Creo que tendré que mudarme a otra ciudad o algo por el estilo. Pues esta ciudad…me recordara demasiado a ti—

Jinx tan solo bajo su mirada, ocultando su rostro de su mirada.

—Entonces…supongo que tendrás que limpiar tu departamento—

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo él completamente angustiado. Estaba completamente seguro que esta vez sería diferente. Que finalmente tras mucho esfuerzo tendría éxito. Pero ella lo había rechazado una vez más.

—Por dios, quieres calmarte. Lo que te dije es un sí, Wally. Ya sabes, necesito espacio para poner mis cosas— murmuro ella.

Un segundo después, el simplemente sonrió y la beso con furor.

Jinx en su vida jamás creyó tener su primer beso, pues jamás creyó que llegaría a suceder. Claro ella no estaba obsesionada con el tema. Pero de vez en cuando se imaginó como seria.

Nunca pensó que sería en una habitación húmeda dentro de una prisión, a través de unos barrotes de metal, vestida con unos harapos que antiguamente había sido su ropa y sin sus botas. Pero aferrándose a él y sintiendo su calidez, contrarrestando con la frialdad de los barrotes. Nunca pensó que su primer beso sería tan… ¿Bueno? ¿Agradable? ¿Liberador? Ella no sabía muy bien como describirlo. Ella no era nada romántica.

Y finalmente cuando se separaron, ella no se dio cuenta o ni le importo que estaba sonriendo como una estúpida colegiala.

— ¿Nos vamos?— pregunto Kid Flash.

Y ella tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

_**Fin**_

* * *

No voy a mentirles, creo que esta es la peor traducción que he hecho, la historia es perfecta pues es un buen Flinx. El problema es que hubo partes que tuve que eliminar porque sinceramente cuando quería traducirlas no me salían bien, no tenían sentido o simplemente no encontré la de traducirlas.

De por si lo hice con prisas para tenerlo antes de la media noche, así que si tendrá sus fallas y les estaría agradecido que las señalaran, para mejorar esta historia, pues solo quiero traerles buenas traducciones y no desastres monumentales…como el presente fics.

Cintriux espero que lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por tu ayuda y apoyo, sin ellos no creo que lo hubiera terminado a tiempo.

También espero que todos ustedes lo hayan disfrutado, todo comentario será bienvenido (Principalmente si es para señalar las fallas del fics y cómo puedo mejorarlo)


End file.
